Grumpy and Jumpy
by Karmastition
Summary: AU. Roxas is an emo turd. He hates everything; especially corporate America. Maybe Sora can give him some optimistic enlightenment? RoxasSora. Emo!Roxas, Brotherly!Love. Mentioned SoraxKairi.


Title: Grumpy and Jumpy, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic

Summary: Roxas is an emo turd. He hates everything; especially corporate America. Maybe Sora can give him some optimistic enlightenment?

* * *

To this day, I could never understand why he was so damn _happy_. How could ANYONE be so optimistic after being _dumped_?

"So...I hear Selphie finally broke up with you?" I asked my brown, spiky haired brother as we sat across from eachother at the kitchen table. He simply continued to chomp down on his breakfast that consisted of four pieces of bacon that seemed especially greasy, four pieces of toast that were buttered on both sides and scrambled eggs drenched in ketchup. To top that off, he didn't have anything to drink to wash it down. How he managed a weight of merely on hundred and five pounds was beyond me, but I sure as hell don't want to know what comes out of his ass after dinner. That boy could pack away more than Pence, and _believe _me, that's a lot.

I watched as Sora continued to devour his meal like a pregnant lady would chocolate. "And... That doesn't bother you?" I asked, my voice coming out a little...emoer than I intended, my question sounding more like a statement, "You don't feel like throwing things or blowing shit up?" I added, because that's defiantly what _I _would feel like doing. Watching something burn is the perfect bad-mood killer; you should try it sometime.

Sora stopped eating (surprisingly) to look at me with deep blue eyes that would intrigue anyone... Except me, of course. I have the same eyes, and I don't intrigue myself in the slightest. Everything about me is horrid, my existence meaningless...

"Throwing fits doesn't always help, Roxas," Sora said, flashing one of his stupid, toothy grins. "Yeah, I am upset that Selphie broke up with me, but I can always a bright side. I can always find good in a bad situation."

I stared back at him blankly, raising a blonde brow, "...Bright...side?" I asked dumbly, sounding like a vampire that just got out of a coffin after thirty and some odd years of sleeping.

Sora laughed and said, "Yeah, Rox, bright side," as if he expected that sort of response from me. "Even though me and Selphie broke up, this is just a new beginning; a chance to meet and date new people. Besides, she gave me three months of happiness-I guess I have to take the bad with the good."

I scoffed, realizing I hated him more than I thought I did.

"That's Selphie and _I,_ Sora," I said, not knowing how else to reply. Bright side... Pfft... Take the bad with the good...DOUBLE PFFT.

He stuck his tongue out at me, and in just that moment, his cell phone beeped from inside his pocket. Me? I don't have a cell phone, because you know who makes cell phones?

CORPORATE AMERICA. I _hate _corporate America. But alas, I am Roxas.

And Roxas hates everything.

Sora reached into his pocket before pulling out the small device and reading what the front said.

"It's Kairi," He said as if I cared, "She texted me." Still don't care...Still don't care...

Sora smiled and flipped his phone open, his eyes darting back and forth, indicating that he was reading the message. Who knew that Sora was literate?... I sure didn't.

I watched uninterestedly as his eyes widened in what seemed to be excitement, a feeling in which I lack, and suddenly, he began jumping up and down in his chair.

My pupils darted up and down, watching my brother hype up like the annoying, ADHD-ridden child that he was. "What happened?" I asked, but I assure you, I still didn't care.

"S-she...She..." He stuttered, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"...She what?"

"_She asked me out!_" He screamed at the top of his lungs, making me wince. I feared for my life when he got up and began hoping around the kitchen like a six year old who just downed a whole bottle of soda-pop in two minutes.

"She asked you out through text message? Sorry to say it, Sora, but that's not a very committed relationship," I pointed out as he finally went back to his chair, huffing and puffing from all the jumping around.

"Stop being such a downer," He said simply, though there was still a hint of excitement in his voice, that smile permanently placed on his face.

"Why do you have to be so damn jumpy!?"

"Why do you have to be so damn grumpy?"

"...Touché."

Sora shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.

* * *

I love emo Roxas. :3 You know, I still don't get how Roxas can hate corporate America since they're all technically from Japan, but let's just ignore that...

R&R?


End file.
